


[Podfic] Checkmating

by mahaliem, sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Matchmaking, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahaliem/pseuds/mahaliem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hopes of convincing Voldemort supporters to change sides, Ron decides that he and Harry should pair off with Slytherins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Checkmating

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Checkmating](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9581) by mahaliem. 



> Beta'd by leemarchais

Length: 01:00:06

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Checkmating.mp3) (55.6 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Checkmating.m4b) (27.8 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
